Mason: Legends of the Pandorum
by CloudOGStriker
Summary: If you haven't listened to Monstercat and aren't a part of the Monstercat community, you won't get most of the jokes. Sorry. 12-year old Mason Selka lives on his own in a ninja town, the Village Hidden in the Rankings. When he finally graduates from trainee to genin and meets his not-so-dream team Famkii Uchiha, Star Hatake, and Aron-sensei, he realizes he needs a lot of help.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the shows mentioned.**

"You did it. You passed."

Mason Selka smirked to himself, earphones on and walking down the street. The Village of Rankings was a weird place. With no real parental guidance, the kid could walk around doing whatever he pleased. He also pissed off a lot, and I mean **a lot** , of people. "It's time to become a ninja, become the greatest ninja."

When he finally got to the Ranking Academy, he was assigned to Room 7 with two other strangers he'd never met before. He was really nervous. "What'll they think of my hair? My clothes? My Disney XD obsession?"

When he finally got to Room 7, he saw two other guys, about 5 or 6 years older than him, sitting on the desk waiting for him.

"Sup?" said one of them, with a distinctly foreign accent. "My name's Famkii Uchiha, and if you haven't heard of me, well, you're not the only one. I'm a foreign exchange student from Sweden."

"Explains your dumb-ass accent," the fellow teen whispered.

"Hey! Shut up!"

"Anyway, hey there. My name's Star Hatake, descendant of Lord Sixth Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja!"

"Interesting. So basically, I'm stuck here with a couple of teenage weirdos. Makes total sense," Mason thought to himself as he took a seat.

"So," Star said to Mason, "what are your interests?"

"I have just one, but you'll laugh at me for it."

"Go on ahead, then."

"Well, my dream is... to be the Hokage. Then I'll run the whole Village and become the ultimate warrior!"

There was a short pause. Then Famkii cracked up laughing.

"Keep on dreaming, kid." Famkii jumped out of his chair and lit a cigarette.

"If only he knew who his father was. If only he knew what immense power he has." Star thought to himself why this new Mason kid was so insistent.

"Hey! No smoking in the halls!" A figure stepped out of the halls wearing cargo shorts and a plain blue tee.

"Who are you, telling ME not to smoke?"

"Nice question. I'm your new sensei, Aron Carter."

Famkii immediately kneeled in reverence to the greater shinobi.


	2. Origins Revealed!

**第** **2部** **: 起源が明らかに** **!**

 **(Chapter II: Origins Revealed!**

"Famkii, why don't you introduce yourself?" Aron pointed to him.

"Alright then. My name is Famkii Uchiha, and I possess the power of the Sharingan. My powers must be harnessed and used for good, and that is why I must become a ninja."

"Good." Aron smirked. This newbie reminded him of himself before _it_ happened.

"Next. You in the middle."

Good morning. My name is Star Hatake, but you can refer to me as Star Ally. I want to become a ninja because it looks really cool. Plus, mom always said I needed some exercise. So here I am."

Aron walked up to him.

"Oh really?"

Aron punched Star in the face, knocking out blood all over the table.

"You imbecile. Being a ninja means being responsible for your life and the lives of your friends. You can't lock up when shit gets real or you know what happens? You die."

Mason snickered.

"You next."

"Oh, damn it. Is he gonna punch me too?" Mason thought in his head, dying to make a good first impression.

"My name? Mason Selka!"

Aron dropped his herbal tea right on the floor.

"I don't know my mom or dad, but what I do know is I will be Hokage, and I will be a great leader."

"There's something I need to talk to you about. Your father. He was Sven Selka, the greatest warrior of the Selka clan. The Selka clan is a group of witches who wreak total havoc on anyone who confronts them. Case in point, they're witch warlords. Your father was the strongest one, with the highest chakra limit known to the shinobi at the time he was found. However, one day he betrayed the Village at 16 years old to become an Overseer, a dark apprentice who is basically the Prince of the Selka clan. We haven't seen him since. You are his son."

Star, Famkii and Mason all gasped. They all looked at Mason differently than before.

"Holy shit."

Mason trailed off, drowning in thoughts that he hadn't had before.

"So, you're all unique and want to become ninja for pathetic-ass reasons. Okay then, I'm gonna have some fun beating you kids up."

Aron smirked.

The team knew their next few weeks were gonna be hell.


	3. Mason, The Exorcist

"Now that we're all acquainted," Aron paused." It's about time you went on your first mission, isn't it?"

Mason giggled. "Yes!"

He had been dreaming of this moment.

Meanwhile, Star and Famkii were at the back of the room.

"Kill me," Star said out of spite.

"Your first mission is..."

Aron drumrolled cringily out of his mouth.

"A sleepover!"

Mason's smile turned into a grim meh.

"I hate life."

Famkii seemed to agree, pacing around the back of the room like a drunk ostrich.

"But where will we sleep?" Star said, always eager for details.

"Selka's place."

"WHAT?!"

Star punched the ground.

"That son of a witch's place? It's probably a homeless shelter!"

"Nah. It's an apartment just down the corner from here."

Star looked at Mason.

"It doesn't just so happen to be at the Hokage's Complex?"

Mason looked to the side.

"It does. Why?"

"It also doesn't happen to have the apartment number 666, does it?"

"Yes, why?"

Star started crying, then stomped in Mason's direction.

"My grandpa was killed in that apartment, you bastard! And your witch-ass dad probably murdered him! Your clan are a bunch of heartless ransackers, and I'm not gonna set foot in that godforsaken place even if I was forced to."

Screen immediately forwards to Mason and Aron literally forcing Star into Mason's apartment.

"Welcome to my apartment. I just have one rule."

Mason pointed to the pentagram in the middle of the floor.

"Don't touch that. If you touch it, ghosts will be summoned to kill you through mental warfare."

Famkii and Star gasped.

"Cool!" Famkii was so excited.

Star had a more phantasmic look on his face.

"Does that mean you're..."

Mason stared at him, begging him to spit it out.

"...an exorcist?"

Mason nodded.

The whole room went silent.


	4. Mason's Mother

"So... Now that that's out of the way, want some food?"

Famkii thought for a second.

"What do you have to eat dude? I'm starving."

"Well, you know, the usual. Ghost pepper wings with a side of cayenne fries and wasabi ice cream."

"Jesus Christ, Mason, you must really like hot shit."

Star laughed as he put out that sentence.

"My body is an occult temple, so I like to eat spicy things to clear my lungs up.

All of a sudden, Famkii gets an urge to tell Mason something.

"Dude..."

Mason stopped walking towards the kitchen and walked back.

"Yeah?"

"I know."

"You know... What?"

"I know... Who your mother is."

"Oh, not this again."

Star walked away, obviously not interested.

"So, when I was six or seven years old, your father, Sven, and my mother and father, Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha, were great friends and legends in the shinobi ranks. But when jt was revealed that Sven was using demonic powers to attempt a coup d'état on the Hokage and gain power for himself, Boruto, Sarada, and Star's grandpa, Kakashi, were sent to kill him. When we snuck into this exact apartment, that was when we saw Sven communicating with the fallen angel Coraline, one of the Seven forbidden angels of exorcist lore. And that was when they breeded and you were born. Soon, he realized our presence and jumped out of his position and used all of his power to protect you. Sadly, that meant using the forbidden Demon Swarm Jutsu and killing Kakashi. My mother and father escaped but I haven't seen them since. No one's been allowed to talk about it for 11 years, but I felt it was necessary to do this."

Mason had to take a deep breath.

"That's insane. So basically, I'm half demon."

"Yep."

"Damn, the author must be up on his anime cliches, whoever he or she is."


End file.
